homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115-Things-Have-Not-Gone-Well
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:34 -- GG: Miss. Fenrix.... Things. Have. Not. Gone. Well. AT: In what mannerr AT: Shoulld I act surrprrised GG: I. Do. Not. Know. GG: The. Good. Portion. Of. Yesterday. Was. That. Mr. Aesona. Was. Finally. Freed. From. Scarlet'S. Grasp. AT: I was speaking to him at the time AT: That is a good thing.. GG: The. Bad. Thing. Though.... There. Was. A. Situation. With. Miss. Aaisha.... We. Attempted. A. Rescue. Via. Derse.... We. Were. Ambushed. GG: Scarlet. Was. Waiting. GG: Things.... Did. Not. Go. Well. AT: But you arre tellling me this without hearrts in yourr eyes and herr name on yourr llips. GG: It. Was. Close. To. Happening. Again.... Though. For. Miss. Aaisha. Not. Scarlet.... Though. That. Was. After. Vigil. Was. Involved. As. Welll. AT: Of courrse GG: To. Start. From. The. Beginning.... She. Compelled. Mr. Aesona. To. Attack. Miss. Aaisha.... GG: I. Could. Not. Break. The. Hold. Over. Him.... But. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Able. To. Instinctively. Redirect. Him. Back. To. Scarlet. GG: That. Was. When. Vigil. Got. Involved. AT: Of courrse AT: Why arre Nyarrlla therre. AT: Was. AT: Not arre. GG: Because. Even. Without. Scarlet'S. Involvement. I. Was. Afraid. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Run. If. I. Tried. To. Use. My. Powers. On. Her. GG: She. Would. Need. To. Be. Awake. To. Free. Him. GG: Miss. Libby. Arranged. For. His. Dreamself. To. Be. At. My. Tower. AT: Scarrllet's favourrites ALLL IN ONE PLLACE AT: And you werre surrprrised? GG: It.... Does. Seem. Foolish. Now.... Oh. Gods. It. Was. Foolish. GG: If. Ever. I. Find. Out. My. Ancestor'S. Name. It. Would. Likely. Be. Some. Variation. Of. Such. A. Title.... AT: I doubt that, Serrios. AT: You willl llearrn. AT: You, at lleast, underrstand when you've made a mistake. AT: Unllike Nyarrlla. GG: He. Understands. It. Now. I. Assure. You.... The. Cost.... GG: To. Continue. Where. I. Left. Off.... AT: You assurred me that he underrstood it beforre AT: HE assurred me that he underrstood it AT: Aaisha is not a fast trrolll GG: Miss. Aaisha. Was. Pushed. Out. Of. My. Tower. By. Scarlet.... I. Dived. Out. And. Flew. To. Her. In. An. Attempt. To. Run. Away.... Mr. Aesona. Attempted. To. Lead. Vigil. In. The. Opposite. Way. AT: You woulld not have needed him to catch herr AT: Oh AT: LLead the TELLEPORRTERR? AT: AWAY? GG: We. Did. Not. Have. Good. Options. AT: No. AT: You did not. GG: Even. Without. Teleportation. Scarlet. Was. Too. Fast. GG: She. Went. After. Me. And. Miss. Aaisha. GG: That. Was. When. She. Did. Her. Thing.... She. Wanted. To. Make. Miss. Libby. Feel. Pain. By. Forcing. Me. To. Betray. Her. GG: By. Feeling. Flush. For. Miss. Aaisha. GG: At. The. Same. Time.... Vigil.... He. Killed. Mr. Aesona'S. Dreamself. AT: I am unsurrprrised AT: Not at alll AT: Frranklly this shoulld have happened a llong time ago AT: He's been too fucking stupid to NOT taste death AT: How did he fucking llive so llong to BEGIN with GG: After. That. I. Think. Scarlet. Thought. Victory. Was. Ensured.... She. And. Vigil. Left... Though. I. Am. Not. Certain. If. They. Cared. About. What. Happened. Next. AT: I'm in AWE of his abillity to avoid dealling with the consequences of what he does GG: Can. I. Please. Finish? AT: Yes. GG: I. Was. Able. To. Treat. Miss. Aaisha.... And. She. Convinced. Me. To. Use. My. Powers. On. Myself.... GG: I. Was. Too. Flush. To. Believe. It. Would. Do. Anything. GG: I. Am. Glad. She. Was. Able. To. Convince. Me.... I. Would. Never. Want. To. Know. What. Miss. Libby. Would. Have. Thought. GG: And. Then.... Vigil.... He. Praised. Me. For. Breaking. Away. And. Staying. True.... And. Then. Demanded. My. Neck. GG: I. Could. Not. Refuse.... Miss. Aaisha. Was. Still. Wounded.... GG: I. Died. AT: I see. GG: I. Already. Knew. How. Powerful. Scarlet. Was.... But.... Everything. That. Happened.... GG: We. Are. Not. Fighting. Monsters.... We. Are. Fighting. The. Elements. Themselves.... One. Might. As. Well. Try. To. Fight. The. Wind. AT: It can be done. AT: Do not seek them out. AT: Do not alllow Nyarrlla to seek them out. AT: Any of them. GG: I. Do. Not. Intend. To.... I. Did. Not. Even. Intend. To. With. This. Mission. GG: And. He. Does. Not. Wish. To. Do. Anything. With. Them. Either. AT: He tolld me that AT: And then this happened. GG: We. Were. Never. Suppose. To. Run. Into. Scarlet. AT: A tacticall errrorr is no excuse GG: That. Was. Not. The. Plan. GG: Indeed. It. Is. No. Excuse. AT: Nyarrlla has one llast chance. AT: Telll him that. AT: I am not going to speak to him. GG: I. Will.... But. Not. Now.... He. Is. Too. Downtrodden. AT: Good. GG: He. Is. Already. Assuming. He. Is. Dead. GG: He. Will. Not. Live. Long. Like. That. AT: He willl not. AT: He has a responsibillity to the team. AT: To alll of us. AT: He must stop forrgetting that. GG: He. Does. Not. Believe. It. Will. Matter. In. The. End.... GG: There. Are. No. Words. I. Can. Find. For. Him. AT: Perrhaps the thing that won't matterr in the end AT: Willl be him AT: I am going, Serrios. GG: Alright.... AT: Keep me up to date. AT: Good lluck. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:58 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios